Sakuradite
Sakuradite (サクラダイト; Sakuradaito)Wikipedia article on knightmare frames (Japanese) is a rare mineral found only in the Code Geass Universe. Described as the "Philosopher's Stone", it was first discovered near Stonehenge some time during the Middle Ages. Marco Polo would later journey to Japan and discover large deposits of the mineral. After Sakuradite became valuable as a superconductor, Japan would become a primary exporter of the material, and produces nearly 70% of the world's Sakuradite to this day. It is somewhat responsible for the more advanced technology in Code Geass. Prior to its invasion and occupation by the Britannian Empire, Japan used its position as the world's primary exporter of the mineral as a bargaining chip to exploit consumer nations and increase its own revenue. This eventually sparked the Second Pacific War, in which Japan was conquered. One of the largest Sakuradite mines was recently built on Mount Fuji, much to the dismay of Japanese nationalists. Its name most likely originates from the word sakura, which means "Cherry Blossom" and in Japan is associated with the color pink, as well as a large number of additional symbolic associations. Properties The true composition of sakuradite is unknown, but usually appears as a bright pink material. It is most likely a type of rocky ore when first mined, due to the fact of both being the Philosopher's Stone by medieval European culture and that it is mined. Sakuradite is both extremely unstable and extremely explosive; a single tanker filled with it had enough destructive force to completely destroy an entire fleet of ships belonging to the Japanese Liberation Front when it was detonated. Sakuradite has both superconductive and radioactive properties, and thus, it is both very valuable and necessary in the production of Knightmare Frames. As a high temperature super conductor, it is used in seventh generation Knightmares and above to conserve energy for high energy demand systems such as Blaze Luminous and Float Systems. As a radioactive material, it is used to power Knightmare Frames and fuel nuclear bombs. It is one of only two energy sources shown in the Code Geass universe with the other being solar energy. Uses Sakuradite has many uses, the most prominent being the power source of the Knightmare Frame mobile weapons as well as the superconductive power grid for custom 7th generation Knightmares and above. Sakuradite is also used to power most all machinery. It can also be used to make small bombs capable of extreme damage by themselves, although the only instance of these bombs is when Lelouch presents one as a last resort for survival while held at gun point, so it is unknown if these are actually manufactured for military use or if that was the only one. Weakness The only real weakness to sakuradite is the Gefjun Disturber, a device that shuts down all sakuradite powered machinery in its range of effect. The disturbers were first used to deactivate enemy Knightmare Frames (the first being the Lancelot), although countermeasures have been developed. The Gefjun Disturber significantly affects both the superconductive and radioactive properties of sakuradite. Hazard Sakuradite in its rawest form is one of the most dangerous materials in the world. A piece of ore about the size of someone's palm, when tapped together with another piece, can generate massive explosions as shown in Code Geass: Renya of Darkness. In fact, Sakuradite will explode from any strong impact, and mining it safely in its ore form requires it to be shaved off bit by bit. Trivia *Sumeragi Isshin called Sakuradite "the Exploding Rock." *Sakuradite is similar to Unobtainium from the movie Avatar in term of value and electromagnetic capacity. References Category:Technology